Agu
Name: Agu/Dawn (Lion-to-be) Age: 30ish Role: Hunter (-gatherer-scavenger) Skills : First aid and ... Characteristics: ' Agu is curious in nature, something that made her joining the Scavengers in her tribe the only imaginable choice: give her a heap of rubbish and she’s entertained for the rest of the day. Related to that, she's very interested in new places, gadgets and especially anything written. She has a habit of picking up things that are left lying around, including food. It’s something she picked up from childhood when everything was scarce and you never knew that could be useful in the future. Ever since living with Children of Ashes, she’s also becoming more attentive to the needs of other people, trying to anticipate their problems and solve them even before they rise. For most of the time she's patient. Until she's not. And when she's not, she might explode, be it verbally or physically. Religion is something that is with her all the times: it’s a way of life not one part of it. She’s been very curious about the rituals and beliefs of the Children, and has, unknowingly to herself, adjusting some of those into her own worldview. It’s still all very fresh, and she’s eager to learn more of the curious ways of the locals. '''Overview and past: ' Agu was born near the remains of Tallinn, Estonia, into a syncretistic Christian sect. The sect was not overly large, but what they lacked in size, they made up in feverous belief in their holy quest on ridding the ghost city from the mutants in order to start rebuilding it into the great city it once was. In the Order Agu belonged to the Scavenger group, who raided the remains of Tallinn for anything valuable. After her initiation rite, Agu was directed to learn under the Medics, but she failed miserably at learning anything besides the most basic of first aid. She was then moved to the ranks of Fighters, where she was a bit more successful. Mostly she was taught to handle blades, but was given a very brief introduction to also firearms and stunguns. She never excelled at those skills but it was enough to occasionally help with the raids against mutants, or to go guard larger scavenging trips to the deeper and wilder parts of the city. There was a bloody battle between the Order and the mutants about two years ago. Only a handful of the members survived thanks to fleeing. It was a devastating time that followed, and soon it was decided to go North in search for the Saint, who had promised to come to the Order’s aid when they’re in grave danger. Their travels took them through Russia to Finland, and most perished, except for Agu and Eha, her childhood friend. One night they got caught in the middle of a huge lightning storm and Eha got stuck. That’s how the Tribe found them the next morning: Agu by the side of Eha, keeping what she thought would soon be a death vigil. The tribe took them in and rose Eha back to her feet. During that time Agu gave her best to be useful to the tribe, thankful for their aid, and secretly believing that her friend surviving the lightning strike was a sign. They might not have found the Saint yet and the picture is not all that clear, but the Tribe, she believes, is the key to their future. '''Present: Right now, Agu feels a bit lost in her Scavenger duties. Even though she’s been travelling through the wastelands for quite some time now, it’s a new environment to her, and it’s been slightly difficult to readjust. Although, she has to admit that albeit the confusion, it is rather exciting to discover the inner laws of the new place and its hidden treasures. Links Ordo Libertas Tallinnae